Brotherly Infatuation
by CartoonFanfiction14
Summary: Here is another story for you guys to enjoy! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have something big in the works to clebrate all the praise I've been getting over "Grumpy and Happy". Thanks for all of the support and enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Gravity Falls related in any way, shape, or form. This is simply for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

The days in Gravity Falls had been uneventful since Bill was defeated. Dipper and Mabel had left for home in California the week prior and Soos now owned the mystery Shack, yet needed guidance from Stan before he could run it on his own. Ford and Stan had wanted to travel the world like they planned to when they were younger, but decided to wait a bit until Soos got the hang of running the Shack. Ford spent most days in the basement studying. Everything just had a sense of normality for once since their exciting, adventure packed Summer ended.  
Later that night Soos had gone home to his Abuelita, Stan closed up the Shack, and Ford came out of the basement to sleep. Ford lumbered up the old, creaky wooden stairs to take a shower before bed. Without realizing it Ford walked into the bathroom to find his twin brother Stan in the shower already. An intense blush formed on Ford's face. It seemed to him that Stan had yet to realize the door was open and had someone watching him. Ford attempted to close the door silently, but failed due to the Shack being so old. The door made a loud creak which alerted Stan. He turned around to find his brother staring at him from the entrance to the bathroom with a deep blush set in on his face. Ford couldn't stop staring. He hadn't seen his brother naked since they were children when it's socially acceptable with them being small children and all.  
"You like something you see Sixer?" Stan said, raising his eyebrows and looking at his brother with a devilish grin stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.  
Ford had never told anybody he was gay. Mainly due to the social norms of when they were children. He knew that since he'd come out of the portal they'd changed a lot and society as a whole was better with acceptance, yet he still felt the need to hide it. Making it seem taboo to himself.  
"Well?" Stan asked further.  
"Um… I. I.." Ford stuttered. He quickly slammed the door shut and ran to his room down the hall, shutting his bedroom door and locking it. He threw himself onto his bed. He never thought he'd be sexually attracted to his own brother! He knew he was into men his age, which was around 60, but he never thought about his brother like that. Remembering how Stan looked when he stepped out of the shower made him hard. Ford began thinking of his brother sexually. He began thinking of things he wanted to do to his brother. What he wanted Stan to do to him. Just the thought of them kissing made his erection even harder. He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his 6" cock out and began to rub himself. He moaned loudly. Loud enough that Stan heard him. He wanted Stan to bend him over his bed and fuck his brains out. He wanted to ride Stan's cock as he vigorously kissed his hairy body and unshaven face. Ford rubbed himself harder until he climaxed screaming Stan's name in utter bliss shooting his load all over himself and the covers of his bed. As Ford finished and looked up, he realized that Stan was standing in the doorway staring at him. He'd picked the lock and found his brother masturbating to him.  
"It!.. It's not what it looks like Stanley!" Ford said, embarrassed and full of shame. Stan stared at him for a while longer. Ford couldn't tell if he was angry, happy, sad, disappointed. He couldn't rushed over to Ford and picked him up off the bed. Stan held him there for a bit in a loving embrace. Stan broke the hug and stared deeply into Ford's eyes.  
"Do you want to know the real reason, besides the fact that you're my brother, that I brought you back from the portal?" Stan asked.  
"Yes Stan I'd love to know." Ford said quietly.  
"It's because I love you. That night I got your letter to come to Gravity Falls I thought it because you were going to tell me you loved me. That you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me. As lovers. Stanford I've loved you more than you know and when you invited me over to just tell me about your stupid portal I was furious. I worked my ass off to get you back and I'd do it all over again just to enjoy this moment right here." Stan said with tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Stanley that was beautiful! I love you." Ford said. Stan leaned in and kissed Ford passionately. Their tongues intertwining as they shared their love with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Ford threw Stan onto the bed.

"God I want to fuck you so badly!" said Ford excitedly. He crawled on top of his brother. He began to undress Stan out of his normal suit he wears. Their tongues intertwined during their foreplay. Ford could feel his brothers sizable hard on against his own twitching member. Stan suddenly flipped Ford over onto his back. Stan sat up grinding his hips into Ford's. Ford threw Stan's suit jacket, dress shirt, and tank top across the room. He felt his brother's hairy chest and belly. Stan was definitely larger than him when it came to body size, but that was a huge turn on for him. Stan grabbed Ford's face and kissed him. He unbuttoned Ford's shirt and took off his pants. Ford then took off Stan's pants. He grabbed his brother's hard on making him putty in Ford's hands.

"Holy fuck Sixer!" Stan said while moaning loudly. Ford pulled Stan's boxers off and began to rub his thick 6" uncut shaft. Stan started moaning louder and began bucking his hips at the same rhythm Ford was rubbing him off. Ford stopped to tease his brother and make him itch to be touched again. At that moment Stan put his face between his brother's legs and took his boxers off. Ford's 6" uncut cock sprang forth right in front of Stan's face. Stan started sucking his brother off, making him moan and groan with pleasure.

"God damn you're so good Stan!" Ford said in complete ecstasy. Stan reached his hand up to tweak his brother's hairy nipple. "Jesus I forgot how good this felt! Oh God Stan! Let me fuck you already!" Stan stopped sucking his brother's cock and turned around on all fours so Ford could prep his tight ass. He flipped Stan on his back and spread his legs. Ford started slow with plenty of lube and 1 finger. He then put in 2, then 3. Stan was ready to be fucked.

Ford put lube on his cock and positioned it at Stan's hole. He slowly entered the man groaning in pleasure at how hot, wet, and tight he was. Stan was groaning because of the slight twinges of pain, but mostly out of pleasure. Ford entered Stan fully and waited for Stan to signal him to continue. When Stan did Ford started slowly and gently, kissing Stan all the while. He slid his cock in and out of his brother, moaning in the process. Ford broke the kiss.

"Fuck you're so tight Stanley. I just want to blow my load all inside you!" Ford said, pushing his cock in and out faster and faster by the second. Ford started to really fuck Stan hard.

Hearing skin slapping skin faster and faster Stan said, "Yeah Stanford fuck my fat ass! Cum in me Ford!" Stan was groaning so loudly from his brother fucking him and continuously hitting his prostate he came all over himself and Ford. With Ford seeing this he quickly came inside Stan shooting his load deep inside his brother. Ford laid on top of Stan breathing heavily.

"That was the best sex I have ever had in my life." Said Stan, kissing Ford and rubbing his brother's hairy body.

After a while Ford got off of Stan and asked, "You wanna get in the shower with me?"

"Hell yeah since I want to see your hot hairy ass still!" said Stan pleased.


End file.
